


ARMIN_ARLERT: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL

by MikaelaJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, I just had to make one of these, M/M, manual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelaJaeger/pseuds/MikaelaJaeger
Summary: Hey there! It seems you have just purchased your very own ARMIN_ARLERT unit!This is a complimentary fundamental manual to help ensure you receive a positive experience with the ARMIN_ARLERT unit!





	ARMIN_ARLERT: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL

**ARMIN_ARLERT: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

Hey there! It seems you have just purchased your very own ARMIN_ARLERT unit! This is a complimentary fundamental manual to help ensure you receive a positive experience with the ARMIN_ARLERT unit! 

 **Name:** Armin Arlert. The unit also responds to "Min," "Blondie," and "He-Man." [Note: The last nickname is not advised to be utilized If you want to maintain a healthy relationship with your unit.

 **Age:** 15

 **Place of Manufacture:** Shiganshina, Wall Maria. 

 **Height:** 163cm

 **Weight:**  55kg 

**Your ARMIN_ARLERT unit includes the following accessories:**

-(1) Standard issued trainee jacket.

-(1) Plain white button-up shirt. 

-(1) Pair of Skinny white jeans 

-(1) Vertical manoeuvring equipment set

- **-Extra package Accessories--**

-(1) Pink and Yellow Cat patterned futon.

-(1) Blue Kitty Cat onesie 

-(2) White Kitty Cat Paw slippers applicable to hands & feet 

**Programming**

_ Your ARMIN ARLERT unit is implemented with the following traits:  _

_ Loyal:  _

The ARMIN_ARLERT unit is exceptionally loyal and has been known for sticking by his friends throughout all kinds of hardships. He is sacrificial and prepared to throw himself into dangerous situations to protect them. Be careful though! If you betray units: _EREN_JAEGER_ or _MIKASA_ACKERMAN_ , he may never trust you again! 

_Analytical:_

Got a problem?The ARMIN_ARLERT unit can fix it! The ARMIN_ARLERT unit is very level-headed and analytical. He loves solving mind puzzles and thinking his way out of any situation. In association with his intelligence, good judgment, level-headedness and his excellent ability to think outside the box and come up with creative ideas, it makes him a great tactician! 

_ Prideful _ : 

Due to The ARMIN_ARLERT unit's past traumatic bullying, your unit may refuse your help when completing a task. The ARMIN_ARLERT unit is slightly insecure and he doesn't like it when he cannot accomplish a task or deal with a bully on his own. One of The ARMIN_ARLERT unit's goals is to become as strong as his friends EREN_JAEGER & MIKASA_ACKERMAN. 

_ Kind Hearted: _

The ARMIN_ARLERT unit is extremely empathetic and a great unit to confide to. He is caring, understanding and a poet with comforting words. He is also very thoughtful and considerate, if any of your other unit's (Namely EREN_JAEGER) are upset or moody, leave it up to ARMIN_ARLERT unit to brighten them up using his friendly and caring ways!

**Removal of your ARMIN_ARLERT from Packaging:**

Please be careful when unpackaging and removing your unit from the container, lest the unit obtains any unfavourable damage. There are three main ways to wake up your unit once unpackaged, each is listed below:

1\. The fastest and most efficient way to wake up your ARMIN_ARLERT unit is to place an EREN_JAEGER unit within close vicinity. The EREN_JAEGER unit will wake the ARMIN_ARLERT unit by smothering him in affection (Kisses, hugs & lots of love.) This method will put your ARMIN_ARLERT in a pleasant mood and will help kickstart a good bond between you and your unit. Although this technique is most favourable for the ARMIN_ARLERT unit, the two will become near inseparable and you may have to accept the responsibility of caring for an EREN_JAEGER unit as well- as they will refuse to part willingly.

2\. Move a LEVI_ACKERMAN unit close to The ARMIN_ARLERT unit. The LEVI_ACKERMAN unit will order that he wakes up and the ARMIN_ARLERT unit will do so promptly. But be prepared to deal with his apprehensive and timid mood afterwards. [Can be resolved using an EREN_JAEGER unit.]

3\. Place a MIKASA_ACKERMAN unit nearby and she will shake him until he's wide awake. She will also try to mother him. 

**Reprogramming:**

 After your ARMIN_ARLERT unit wakes up, you can reprogram him to these modes:

_Inquisitive (default)_

_Ambitious (default)_

_Self-loathing_

_Happy (locked)_

_Anxious (locked)_

The ARMIN_ARLERT unit's default modes are _Inquisitive_ and _Ambitious._  He will maintain an attentive mind and will be invested with his surroundings. Be prepared for him to ask you a lot of questions. The ARMIN_ARLERT unit has developed the _Ambitious_ mode in the face of his past trauma and lack of freedom. Your unit may want to spend more times exploring outside than staying inside.

The _Self-loathing_ mode is activated by 1) taking him to work out in a public place, 2) Not allowing the ARMIN_ARLERT unit to complete a difficult task on his own. Remeber your unit is prideful, let your unit come to you if he needs help. And finally, 3) If anyone/Units makes fun of his feminine appearance (Specifically, JEAN_KIRSTEIN) he will shift into _Self-loathing_ mode and become introverted and over-active. He is more reckless with his body and prone to working to exhaustion. To help bring your ARMIN_ARLERT unit out of his _Self-loathing_ mode, bring him into a room and leave him alone with an EREN_JAEGER unit for a lengthy period of time. 

[If your unit lives in a stable, safe, home with a continuously present EREN_JAEGER unit, a healthy environment and opportunities to do the things he loves. Your ARMIN_ARLERT unit's Self-loathing mode will lessen its effects and run on low for extended periods of time.]

The ARMIN_ARLERT unit's _happy_ mode will be unlocked when he is placed in presence with a Happy EREN_JAEGER unit and/or a Happy MIKASA_ACKERMAN unit. Your unit's happy mode will also be activated by taking your unit out for regular trips to the beach. Acquiring an illustrated encyclopedia about nature/science and gifting it to your ARMIN_ARLERT unit will also unlock the unit's Happy mode. 

ARMIN_ARLERT unit's final mode is _Anxious_. This mode is unlocked when The ARMIN_ARLERT unit is placed in a threating situation that may harm himself or his friends. [EREN_JAEGER  & MIKASA_ACKERMAN] Our company does not recommend venturing to unlock it if you want a healthy relationship with your unit. ARMIN_ARLERT will enter Anxious mode if placed in a seriously threating situation. While in this mode the ARMIN_ARLERT unit may act, unfocused, nervous and panicked. To bring your unit out of Anxious mode, obtain an EREN_JAEGER unit and leave him alone with the EREN_JAEGER unit for a while/or if unable to obtain an EREN_JAEGER unit, prove to the ARMIN_ARLERT unit that the situation is under control and ensure strongly that he is safe. 

**Relationships with Other Units:**

EREN JAEGER:

Your unit's first friend. They have known each other since childhood and have grown up together. This is one of the units that the ARMIN_ARLERT will actively seek the company of. Letting your unit spend bonding time with the EREN_JAEGER unit will unquestionably improve your unit's mental and physical well-being. The EREN_JAEGER unit and your unit are very affectionate and are almost conjoined at the hips. They have an openly romantic relationship but do not indulge in sexual activities. 

MIKASA ACKERMAN:

This unit and the ARMIN_ARLERT unit share a tight bond of sister and brother. Although not genetically related, they also met as young children and has been close ever since. They have a positive friendship when together and sometimes team up to bug the EREN_JAEGER unit. 

LEVI  ACKERMAN:

Your unit has a basic and simple relationship with the LEVI_ACKERMAN unit. They remain strictly Squad Captain/Soldier. The ARMIN_ARLERT unit will obey orders given to him by the LEVI_ACKERMAN unit but will otherwise stay away from the other unit. Being around the LEVI_ACKERMAN unit can make your unit feel intimidated and apprehensive. It is not recommended to leave in a room alone together as it will build an awkward atmosphere. 

ANNIE LEONHART:

Although they are not too close, they share a mutual respect for each other and are very unlikely to get into a fight. Your unit and the ANNIE_LEONHART unit have a somewhat positive relationship and the ANNIE_LEONHART unit may also attempt to give life advice to your unit. 

JEAN KIRSTIEN:

These two units are unable to maintain an inconsistent friendship due to the EREN_JAEGER unit's rivalry with the JEAN_KIRSTIEN unit-but they often agree on opinions and ideas. The JEAN_KIRSTIEN unit's leadership mixes well with unit ARMIN_ARLERT's level-headed personality. 

**Feeding:**

The ARMIN_ARLERT unit is capable of cooking for himself and others but will get confused when faced with newer cooking technology. In that event, you may find your unit reading up about new cooking utilities. 

**Cleaning:**

Your unit prefers the luxury of a warm bath and bath salts. Make sure you are stocked up on rosemary scented bath salt before your ARMIN_ARLERT unit arrives!

**Rest:**

The ARMIN_ARLERT unit's responsible nature ensures that he goes to bed at reasonable times. Although, If you have an EREN_JAEGER unit, he may distract your unit with his enthusiasm and energy too much to remember to sleep. 

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My Armin unit is becoming depressed and insecure... i'm worried about him....

A: Don't worry! The ARMIN_ARLERT unit has experienced extreme bullying in the past and this results in his timid and insecure personality. Sit him down a talk to him, but if that makes you uncomfortable, Get an EREN_JAEGER unit to talk to him about it, it's most likely that your unit will cheer right up after! 

Q: Soooo, I unboxed my unit and instead of an Armin unit- an angry little German child yelled at me? 

A: Oops! It seems you have accidentally received the EREN_JAEGER_CHILD unit. If you would like to send him back, let us know and we'll replace him with your desired unit. 

**TROUBLESHOOTING:**

Problem:  My Armin Arlert unit has recently been refusing my Eren Jaeger unit after getting into a fight with my friends Jean Kirstein unit any affection, it's making the Eren Jaeger unit irritable and sad.

Solution: Hey! It seems that your unit is annoyed with the EREN_JAEGER unit and JEAN_KIRSTEIN unit's fighting. It is possible! We suggest putting the EREN_JAEGER unit and your unit in a room together with a MIKASA_ACKERMAN unit, the MIKASA_ACKERMAN unit will help them resolve their conflict! :) 

Congratulations! You have learned to successfully maintain your ARMIN_ARLERT unit! Make sure to give him lots care and love. If any immediate help is needed call +99964510 for live customer service.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Manual fics goes to 0ptimuspenguin on fanfic dot net circa 2011 :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
